Arcanas
The Arcanas (in Japanese: アーカナス, Aakanasu), sometimes known as the "Arcana" (in Japanese: アルカナ, Arukana) in plural, are the 4 ancient and holy relics from the Dumary Island and their legend speaks of their power to seal the unholy demon king Argosax and also to bring him back to Earth. They played a central role in Devil May Cry 2 as the videogame's main key items. History The Arcanas were originally created by the Vie de Marli clan, an ancient order of demon slayers who were the protectors of Dumary Island to combat the King of Darkness, Argosax himself. During the time when the demons overrun the human world and Argosax was worshipped by a secret tribal cult among the island's inhabitants, the Vie de Marli with the help of the demon warrior Sparda, used the power of the Arcanas, and together they defeated and banished Argosax back to the Demon World. The Arcanas except two were then scattered across different places on Earth. Centuries later, Arius tries to obtain the Arcanas in order to release Argosax, take his power, and become a god. He sends agents of his international public company Uroboros as well as summoned demons to hunt them down and recover them. The Arcana that are once used to seal Argosax, will unite them at the solar eclipse, thus a gate to the Demon World will open. * Arcana Medaglia (in Japanese: 金貨のアルカナ, Kinka no Arukana) ("Secret Coin" in Italian): : A silver coin with a cross and a winged Gemini symbol found and recovered by Lucia in a museum during the prologue. After finding it, she is attacked by several Puias and is rescued by Dante. * Arcana Spada (in Japanese: 剣のアルカナ, Ken no Arukana) ("Secret Sword" in Italian): : A criss cross dagger guarded by Tartarussian within the upper floor of the old clock tower on the other side of the village on Dumary Island, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him. * Arcana Calice (in Japanese: 杯のアルカナ, Hai no Arukana) ("Secret Cup" in Italian): : An aqua-green chalice guarded by Plutonian within the underground ruins of a forgotten temple built for the worship of Argosax, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him. * Arcana Bastone (in Japanese: 杖のアルカナ, Tsue no Arukana) ("Secret Staff" in Italian): : A tall sceptre with a white falcon and 2 brown snakes belonged Matier of the Vie de Marli clan, and is given to Lucia in their people's home village after she obtains the Spada. Though Dante manages to interfere with Arius' ritual by replacing the Medaglia with his own double-sided coin, the doorway is still partially opened, and Arius absorbs part of Argosax's power. Because the portal is unstable, whoever enters may not be able to return, so Lucia demands to go, claiming she is expendable. However, Dante puts the decision to his coin, and after winning the coin toss, goes in, just like his father once did. Dante won against Argosax on the other side while Lucia defeated the newly resurrected Arius. Lucia continiously fliped that same false Medaglia coin as she waits for Dante until he finally returned. Trivia *The Coin, the Sword, the Cup, and the Staff are the European version of the suits of Tarot playing cards, the precursors to modern playing cards. The individual cards were known as "Arcana" (also known as "Major Arcana"). **The name "Arcana" is also the plural form of "arcanum" (arcānus, "arcane" in Latin) meaning secrets or mysteries, especially the secrets/mysteries of alchemy and nature itself. *The names Arcanas and Arcanas can also both be translated as "Segreti" ("Secrets") and "Segreto" ("Secret") in Italian. *A symbol of winged twins on the back of the Arcana Medaglia is similar to the zodiac sign Gemini. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Magic